Tudo por amor
by Srta.Mariana
Summary: Uma história sobre oque o amor levou Draco Malfoy a fazer por Virginia Weasley e viceversa. O grande pedido de casamento e os grandes problemas que vêm com ele. R&R please!
1. O pedido

N/a: A história começa no sétimo ano de Draco, mas eles namoraram por todo o sexto ano dele.

Capítulo 1 - O pedido

Draco nao desistiria da ruiva tão facil. Sim, ela era uma Weasley, mas ela era sua Wesley e futura Senhora Malfoy, ou pelo menos ele esperava que ela ainda quisesse ser.

Ele estava chegando ao Salão Principal agora e procurou dentre as cabeças dos alunos da Grifnoria a cabeça da sua ruiva. Não queria saber, pelo menos por agora, o que os irmãos de Gina iriam dizer e não estava nem aí pra memoria de seu falecido pai. Não sabia se a ruiva aceitaria o seu pedido mas tentaria mesmo assim. "É a minha ruiva e não vou abrir mão dela tão facil."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Draco estava com Gina no lugar preferido dos dois, a margem mais distante do lago de Hogwarts._

_-Draco eu queria que nós pudessemos assumir logo este namoro, afinal já faz tempo que nós nos escondemos._

_-Não seja boba, Virginia, eu prezo por minha vida e não quero aquela cambada ruiva que você chama de irmãos me matando antes mesmo de eu sair de Hogwarts._

_-Malfoy seu idiota- dizia Gina com lágrimas nos olhos- você não me ama de verdade? Todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos não foi nada pra você? Eu deveria ter acabado com isso há muito tempo, eu te odeio Draco Malfoy- e entao saiu e não voltou mais, deixando Draco afundar em arrependimento_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ele se arrependera profundamente do que tinha dito a ela. Ela que era a sua ruiva, que entendia seu jeito de garoto-malvado e era a unica que o conhecia realmente

Mas ele estragara tudo, e agora ele iria consertar tudo.

Naquela manhã, Draco saiu do seu dormitório e foi direto para o corujal, receber o pacote que tinha encomendado na noite passada. Uma coruja marrom com olhos cor de ambar entregou-lhe uma pequena caixinha de veludo. Draco entregou o dinheiro à coruja e correu para o Salão Principal.

Logo a chegar no Salão, Draco pediu a Dumbledore para dar um aviso muito importante e o diretor concordou.

-Atenção alunos, o senhor Malfoy tem um aviso a dar para vocês- disse Dumbledore, e com isso os alunos se calaram e prestaram grande atenção em Draco.

-Bom, vocês todos me conhecem como o sonserino malvado que não é capaz de amar nem o propio pai. Eu não amo meu pai mesmo, nem nunca amei.- fez uma pausa. Era agora ou nunca.- Mas eu amo, e por mais incrivel que pareça, eu amo Virginia Weasley. - foram ouvidos muitos 'oh's no Salão e muitas cabeças se viraram para olhar Gina, principalmente Rony, Harry e Mione - e eu vim aqui, diante de todos vocês, pedir para que ela seja minha noiva. Virginia, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Resposta e o Beijo proibido

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence

Cap. 2- A resposta.

Várias lembranças passaram pela mente de Gina naquele instante. Lembrou- se dos beijos, sorrisos, abraços, brigas, ciumes, reconciliações. Como ela não aceitaria?

Ela adoraria ser a Sra.Malfoy, ele era o seu loiro, e eles eram perfeitos juntos.

Em resposta ao pedido do seu loiro, Gina levou seus lábios ao de Draco num beijo apaixonante. Ambos sentiram-se muito felizes com aquele beijo.

O lindo momento do casal acabou no momento em que Draco foi afastado pra longe com um belo soco de Rony, enquanto era segurado por Harry.

-Rony! Pare com isso agora mesmo. Harry, larga o Draco.- disse Mione.

Então Harry soltou Draco, que estava com o nariz sangrando e Rony olhou para a garota com muita raiva.

- Ótimo - dessa vez quem falava era Gina.- Obrigada por estragar este momento Rony. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma semana se passou e Draco já estava com seu nariz restaurado.

Era um lindo sábado, e ele iria com a sua ruiva para o passeio à Hogsmead para, juntos, comprarem as roupas para a formatura de Draco. Gina havia juntado dinheiro durante todo o ano para comprar sua roupa, mas Draco não a deixou pagar pela roupa e disse para ela guardar seu dinheiro.

- Ah Draco, obrigada, mas você não tem que fazer isso.

- Claro que tenho Virginia, quero que você esteja linda. E use o cordão que eu lhe dei junto com o vestido certo?

- Tudo bem. - e beijou o loiro.

Eles sairam da loja de roupas com um lindo vestido preto e sandálias prateadas, para combinar com o cordão que Draco dera a Gina no dia em a pediu em casamento, e para Draco compraram uma linda veste preta, sua cor preferida.

Gina lembrava-se agora que tinha ganho um cordão de Draco, ao invés de alianças e então resolveu perguntar-lhe o por que.

- Draco

-Sim?

- Por que você me deu um cordão quando me pediu em casamento, e não uma aliança?

- É uma tradição Malfoy. - e beijou a ruiva, encerrando o assunto.

Logo depois de sairem da loja de roupas foram Três Vassouras para almoçar. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e fizeram seu pedido. E só então notaram a presença de Harry, Rony e Mione na mesa ao lado e, pelo que pareceu, foram notados também, pois Rony se aproximava da mesa.

- Malfoy, quero ter uma conversa com você, de homem pra homem.

- Vamos lá fora então, Weasley. Virginia não precisa presenciar isto.

Mesmo depois dos protestos de Gina, Draco foi falar com Rony. Ela ficou meio tensa e quis ir também, mas Mione a impediu.

- Não Gina, deixa eles se resolverem, é melhor. Eles vão perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde que não adianta sairem se matando. Eu vou ao banheiro, você vem?

-Não, obrigada.

-Certo então, estou indo.

Depois que Mione saiu, Harry olhava incerto pra Gina todo o tempo. Quando finalmente decidiu falar com ela, sua voz era pura incerteza.

- Gi..Gina, eu go.gosto de você. Você, não tem que ficar com o Malfoy. Pode ficar comigo.

- Harry, você tá doido? Eu sou do Draco, eu AMO o Draco. Não estou com ele simplesmente por que você não me quis, entenda isso.

- Isso não é verdade! O Malfoy é um cretino, eu sou muito melhor que ele, você vai ver. - e com isso agarrou Gina e lhe deu um beijo, no mesmo momento em que Draco entrava arrastando um Rony desacordado.

- Potter, o seu escudeiro tá precisando urgentemente ir para a ala hospi.. O QUE É ISSO?


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Draco viu aquilo, ele fez algo que deixou todos surpresos. Ele não bateu em Harry, nem tentou separar os dois; ele somente deu um olhar de odio para ambos e saiu. Pela janela se pode ver Draco correndo. Hermione estava voltando do banheiro qd viu a ruiva sair pela porta, apressada.

- O que houve?

- Harry beijou Gina- disse Rony num misto de ciumes e felicidade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era quase hora de voltar à Hogwarts e a ruiva ainda nao havia encontrado Draco. Ela procurou em cada loja, bar ou restaurante, e até perguntou à Parkison onde ele estava e ela nao soube lhe responder. Só entao a ruiva lembrou-se do unico lugar em que ele poderia estar, e correu para chegar la.

E exatamente como ela esperava, lá estava Draco. Mas, ela viu uma cena que nunca pensou que iria ver em toda sua vida: o loiro estava lá, encolhido, e por incrível que pareça, ele estava chorando. Ela estava paralisada com aquela cena, e aquelas lagrimas a despedaçavam por dentro.

-Como vc me encontrou aqui?- disse o loiro, fingindo não estar chorando(mas falhamente, pois seus olhos e nariz vermelhos mostravam o contrario), ao perceber que ela estava ali.

-Este é o nosso lugar, onde nós sempre nos encontramos, como eu podia nao saber que você estava aqui?- disse ela, omitindo que foi o ultimo lugar onde ela procurou- Draco, você sabe que eu..

-Sh.. Não precisa se explicar Virginia. Eu sei que ele te beijou à força, eu so corri por que na hora eu nao assimilei as coisas. Você que tem que me perdoar por ter batido no Weasley.

-Ah, Draco, eu ..

-Eu te amo Virginia, só me beije agora. - ela obedeceu, e uniu seus labios ao dele num beijo apaixonado e carinhoso.

Depois algumas carícias, tiveram que voltar a Hogwarts. Voltaram juntinhos, continuando as caricias de antes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já em Hogwarts, Draco foi deixar Gina no seu Salao Comunal. Já na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, Draco novamente beijou a ruiva, mas desta vez o beijo foi cheio de paixão e desejo.

- Draco, eu quero agora- e Draco captou a mensagem, e a levou para seus aposentos na Sonserina.


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela manhã de domingo, o loiro sairia cedo de seus aposentos para fazer uma surpresa à Gina. "Essa noite foi maravilhosa e finalmente podemos aproveitar tudo, sem ter que nos preocuparmos com nada, afinal, estamos noivos". Eles haviam se amado ardente e apaixonadamente naquela noite, e Draco não podia parar de pensar em como ela era fantastica. Toda aquela conversa de "Weasley pobretona" e tudo o mais, fora passada para trás; ele amava aquela ruiva.

Vestiu as vestes de sua casa, deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e saiu cuidadosamente do quarto, sem fazer barulho. "Ela dorme como um anjo"-pensou."O meu anjo ruivo."(neste momento ele deu um dos seus sorrisos mais sinceros).

Quando ele saiu do quarto, não precisou se preocupar com ninguém acordado e lhe fazendo perguntas ou ofensas sobre seu noivado com Gina, afinal, era um domingo, e todos estavam dormindo àquela hora. A única que poderia pertubá-lo em um dia desses, era a Parkison, mas, como ele ficou feliz em saber, ela pediu para os pais para ser transferida de Hogwarts por "não aguentar o impacto emocional de ser largada por sua 'alma gêmea'. ".

Andou, vagarosamente até a cozinha, não tinha pressa pois sabia que Gina sempre dormia até tarde, e tambem tinha um sono muito pesado. Ao chegar lá, pediu educadamente aos elfos ("Onde esse mundo vai parar? Estou até sendo educado com os elfos domesticos.."- pensou o loiro) :

- Por favor, vocês podem preparar para mim um café da manhã para mim?

- Claro, nós poder preparar, menino Malfoy. O que o senhor querer para o café?- disse um dos elfos para Draco.

- Bom, se vocês tiverem eu gostaria de uma limonada, ovos mexidos, pão e bacon.

Em um minuto os elfos providenciaram o que Draco queria, e agora ele voltava para o quarto para fazer aquela surpresa à sua ruiva. Quando estava se aproximando do seu salão comunal, Potter o abordou.

- Desista da Gina, Malfoy! Amanhã mesmo sua mãe, os pais e os irmãos de Gina saberão de tud. - disse Potter, frisando "os irmãos".

- Saia do meu caminho, Potter. Ou você quer que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com seu escudeiro? Eu tenho que ir Cicatriz. A MINHA ruiva me espera, e não vou perder meu precioso tempo com você- Disse Draco com um imenso desprezo em sua voz arrastada.

Potter estava indo para cima de Draco, quando Hermione aparecera no corredor e falara alguma coisa sobre "idiotas" e "violência desnecessária".

Quando Draco chegou, a ruiva ainda estava dormindo. Ele depositou o café da manhã na estante e acordou a ruiva, que acordou meio confusa, e depois entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Acorde, Virginia.

- Ah? Draco, bom dia- disse corando um pouco, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

- Trouxe seu café da manhã, com limonada, do jeito que você gosta.

Podia-se perceber nos olhos de Draco, uma coloração azul clara, misturada com um pouco de cinza. E Gina sabia que isso demonstrava que havia algo errado. "E se ele não tiver gostado de ontem?"- pensava a ruiva.

-Virginia, tenho que te falar uma coisa.

N/a: Bom o capitulo? Detalhe.. eu adoro limonada ;P


	5. Chapter 5

E quando Gina soube do que se tratava, ficou meio angustiada. Ficou feliz quando ele disse que não era por ter achado que a noite passada havia sido ruim. Mas agora estava preocupada. Tinha medo de que ele desistisse.

"Draco, você me ama de verdade?"

"Você sabe que sim, Virginia. Por que?"

Mas ele nao pode ouvir a resposta. Gina o beijou e eles voltaram a amarem-se e Draco esqueceu de tudo aquilo. Fora uma tarde maravilhosa para os dois, o que só confirmava tudo o que Draco sentia pela ruiva.

A hora do baile de formatura de Draco estava se aproximando. Ele já estava arrumado em suas belissimas vestes negras, com seu cabelo caindo-lhe sobre a testa, enquanto a ruiva ainda arrumava-se no banheiro. E foi então que uma garota loira sonserina entrou no quarto. E Draco demorou a reconhecê-la; era uma de suas muitas namoradas antes de namorar a sua ruiva. Shopie Scott. E ela era até bonita, mas nao se comparava com a sua ruiva.

"Scott, o que faz aqui?"-disse o loiro, aspero.

"Ah, Drake, você sabe que eu ainda não te esqueci"- disse Rebeca, aproximando-se do loiro lentamente.

"Draco?Tem alguém ai meu a..Scott?O que você esta fazendo aqui sua sua sua sua... vibora!" - disse Gina, que começara calma mas ja estava a gritar. "Ah, eu não quero saber. Acabou tudo Draco! Eu deveria saber que você não é flor que se cheire!"

Gina vestiu suas roupas o mais rapido que pôde e saiu. Correu em direção à torre da Grifnoria. Que se explodisse o baile, que se explodisse o Draco!Agora ela só chorava e chorava. "Como pude ser tão boba?Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, que loucura! Mas .. ele pediu para casar comigo!Ah, Gina! Para com isso.. ele é um idiota, não pensa mais nisso!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conforme a hora do baile se aproximava, mais nervoso Draco ficava. Que "primeira" impressão seria essa que ele iria passar aos pais da namorada (que já nao deviam gostar muito dele pelos comentarios dos coelhos, quer dizer, irmãos de Virginia)? Eles haviam brigado, mas ele nem teve a chance de explicar nada. Shopie Scott já era um passado muitissimo distante para ele..e ele tinha que fazer sua ruiva entender isso. Se fosse outra garota, ele estaria mais do que feliz de poder acabar com ela de uma maneira tão facil, sem nem ao menos dar explicaçoes e simplesmente deixar como estava. "Mas Virginia é diferente"-pensou o loiro.

E logo uma ideia surgiu na mente de Draco. Algo que ele nunca faria antes por nenhuma outra garota, mas agora faria pela sua Virginia, e faria por amor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina já estava decidida a não ir para o maldito baile. Agora faltavam apenas duas horas, mas o "Drake" que se entendesse com sua familia sozinho. Provavelmente agora deveria estar com a maldita Scott em seu quarto.

You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true "Que barulho é esse? Tem alguém ai?Meninas?" perguntou Gina ao ouvir a musica. 

Mas então ela percebeu que a música vinha de fora do castelo. "Só pode ser brincadeira de alguém por que eu gosto de músicas trouxas.."- pensou a ruiva enquanto se dirigia a janela .

"DRACO?"

E la estava o loiro cantando a musica preferida de Gina, mesmo sendo trouxa. O que a fez pensar que talvez ela tivesse tomado uma atitude bem precipitada.

Pardon the way that I stare  
there's nothing else to compare  
the sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
but if you feel like I feel  
please let me know that it's real  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you

Agora o loiro havia conjurado uma escadaria que dava diretamente na janela de Gina. E ele apontava para a ruiva e continuava cantando, agora mais animado e apontando para ela.

I love you baby, if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay  
oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby...

You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and I thank god I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you 

"Meu amor, por favor, você sabe que eu não te trairia nunca . Eu te amo demais Virginia."-disse ele, agora a escadaria havia desaparecido e ele estava sentado na janela do dormitório.

E naquele momento, passou pela cabeça dela a imagem do velho Draco Malfoy. Lembrou-se de como ele era ruim e de como ele teria a traido se ainda fosse aquele menino metido e mimado que conhecera a tempos atras. "Estou tão confusa"-pensou ela, sem ainda dar uma resposta ao loiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEIAM A N/A PARA INFORMÇOES IMPORTANTES POR FAVOR!

N/a: Um bom capitulo? Eu pessoalmente gostei.. E sim.. eu sei que o Draco ta muitttto fluffy nessa historia.. mas não é assim que agente quer que ele seja? Mas vocês tem que entender que já deu muito tempo de Ginny molda-lo nao eh? O pai dele morreu.. entao ele nao tinha mais a obrigaçao de ser tao malvado como antes.. E entao algo aconteceu para juntá-los. Se vocês quiserem posso até fazer um capitulo que explique.. mas isso vai custar muitaaaaaaaaas reviews !

A música ai é do Frank Sinatra, não sou muito fã, mas quando você vê ela sendo cantada no filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você, acho dificil não gostar..

PLEASE REVIEWS! (gostaram do cap?)


End file.
